


Okay

by madamewriterofwrongs



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x18 hope, Getting Together, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft evan buckley, buck is happy, finally he asks him out, just contentment, may's graduation, not even fluff, prediction post 3x18, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs
Summary: Buck has been thinking since Abby left and finally, at May's graduation party, he decides that the time for thinking is over.A story in which there could be more between Eddie and Buck.What I imagine/hope for 3x18.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 188





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as I was watching the promo for the upcoming Season 3 finale and I just thought, if we were to get some movement on these two idiots, I'd want it to look something like this. It's short and sweet and I'll probably come back to this once the finale airs and scream but here we are. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Check out my tumblr [madamewriterofwrongs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamewriterofwrongs/blog/madamewriterofwrongs)

Another day, another crisis averted, another family gathering. This time it was May’s graduation party – but really, it was just an excuse to be together. To celebrate being alive. Everyone had gathered in the Grant-Nash household; spouses and children were brought along to fill the house with laughter. May’s school friends and her dashing date were mingled with the other children and adults, talking about their plans for the future and what they wanted to do with the rest of their lives. There was drinking and revelry and maybe a little bit of goofing around on the part of everyone (but especially Buck and Eddie, who hosted an impromptu dance party with Athena’s old CD collection). As the celebration went on, the turmoil of the last few days slowly melted away.

A few hours after late lunch was served in the backyard, the graduates headed off for another gathering – promising to be safe and not to hesitate to call if they did something they shouldn’t. Athena gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and reminded her (not for the first time that day) how proud she was.

As the evening wore on, the party became more of a gentle gathering. Couples stood close, drinking their wine and chatting over trays of meat and cheese that were barely touched. The children with energy were still playing in the backyard, though their shouts of joy were becoming quiet as the light dimmed.

There was happiness amongst them; there was a contentment that was sorely needed.

Evan Buckley had been thinking all afternoon. Of course, he’d played and drank and smiled and let go of the exhaustion that had set into his bones. But a part of him was still thinking.

It was dark now. Athena and Bobby were slowly cleaning up the mess of the day (Bobby keeping a concerned eye on his wife as she tried to pick up too many platters with her good arm). Karen and Hen, with their two tired children in tow, were starting to ease themselves out of the conversation. Maddie and Chimney were getting casually touchier – a side effect of the wine and contentment. Harry and Christopher had been summoned inside and were playing videos games in the living room, happy and oblivious to the world.

And Buck? Buck was watching them. And he was thinking. He sipped his beer but found the bottle he’d been nursing for the better part of an hour was finally empty.

No more thinking.

As casually as possible while his heart was beating out of his chest, Buck put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder to grab his attention.

“Hey, uh, can we talk?”

“Sure.” Thinking nothing of leaving his conversation with Maddie and Chimney, Eddie shrugged and followed Buck out onto the patio for a little privacy.

The blond shoved his hands into his back pockets as the other man watched him expectantly. He was so nervous. God, why was he so nervous? Oh right. Because of the words that were about to come out of his mouth. “So uh.” Buck huffed; a nervous smile hidden as he ducked his head. “I’ve been thinking.” He looked into Eddie’s eyes, letting him know he was serious, as he chose his next words. “We should… go out.”

Eddie, Lord love him, shrugged in confusion. “Go out where?”

“On a date.” It was out now, no taking it back. Somehow, Buck didn’t feel any better for saying it.

His partner wasn’t fairing any better, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, even subconsciously taking a step back as he processed. “On a-” Eddie held his hands up in defense. “where is this coming from?”

“Abby.” It was the truth, as best he could convey it in a word. Her name no longer made his heart flutter. And that had gotten him thinking.

“Abby said we should”

“No.” Buck released his hands from his pockets but didn’t really have anything to do with them. They just hung there as his words ran away from him. “Not in so many words. But-” how to say it. How to find the words for his jumbled thoughts. How to say something without saying too much. “talking to her. Seeing her again made me… see things clearly.” The rest came through in those bright blue eyes of his; vulnerable but cheeky, projecting the answer he wanted into Eddie’s brain with just a look. There was silence – short but agonizing – and then:

“Okay.”

Wait, it _worked_?

“Okay?”

“Okay.” It was Eddie’s turn to smile, amused and shy. “Let’s-” he used Buck’s own words against him “go out on a date.”

There was a part of Buck, probably a larger part than he wanted to admit, that was surprised by Eddie’s answer. Not because Eddie would be cruel about it, but because he never expected to get what he wanted. He was working on that. Slowly. And this part – this _thing_ he wanted and was apparently getting – made him breathless. His smile faded in and out as his thoughts danced between disbelief and victory. With nothing else to do with his hands – because, he couldn’t reach out and touch (he wasn’t even sure what he wanted to touch, just that he wanted to use his hands) – Buck cupped his fist and released a sideways smile. “Okay.” He almost said it to himself but Eddie heard him, and he’d seen the journey of emotions that vibrated through his partner. How could he not?

Eddie smirked, teasing laughter in his voice. “What?”

“I just-” How could he explain the relief and excitement and disbelief and happiness that Eddie’s one word had brough him? Buck would be honest with Eddie because he wanted to be. So, he shrugged. “I wasn’t sure you’d say yes.”

“Yeah, well.” Instead of pity or judgement or any other number of terrifying emotions, Buck only saw light in Eddie’s eyes. Eyes that slowly panned down his body and back up in a way that sent the tiniest shiver of anticipation through him. He wasn’t the self-diagnosed sex addict he once was but this anticipation was something more than just sex. “Maybe I’ve been ‘seeing things clearly’, too.” Though Eddie smirked, sucking on the inside of his cheek like he knew what his look was doing, there was a shyness behind it. And that only made Buck smile more.

“Okay.” Acceptance. That’s what this was. No more doubting that he’d said yes. No more wondering if he’d made a mistake. This was happening. Or at least a step in the right direction.

Eddie took a step towards him, not quite invading his space. More like, restoring his balance after he’d backed away. Now they were where they were supposed to be. “Okay.” There was a breath between them, just smiles and looks that promised something more, but no words passed. Buck had no words left. He’d gathered his nerve to say his piece and now that was done. And suddenly, he did feel better about it.

His partner interrupted his contentment with a low tone. A secret to pass between them. “We can talk about details after I put Chris to bed. But we should get inside or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

He was right, of course. Soon enough, Christopher would want to go home or Athena would want to go to bed and it would be time to leave. The rest of their conversation could be saved for when they had more time. For when they could talk about next steps and boundaries and needs. But for now, Buck just smiled, and followed him back inside to spend time with their family.

Fully content.

“Okay.”


End file.
